DigimonWiki:Past Featured Articles
__TOC__ April, 2017 is an Exalted Beast Digimon. It is the " " Deva, and serves the Digimon Sovereign Azulongmon. As a follower of Azulongmon, it is the owner of a gentle spirit. It likes small things, and because it attends to them with profound tenderness, if anything appears that tries to tread on them then its personality is completely reversed, and it attacks with the , transforming its hands into razor-sharp axes. Once a cut is made, it won't stop spreading until the enemy's form is no more. Antylamon is a large rabbit Digimon, notable for its extremely large arms. Unlike its Virus counterpart, it is depicted with a scarf and Deva symbol. }} March, 2017 . Although it has digivolved like a reptile, just like Palmon, it is categorized as an unusual Digimon of the Plant type. Its whole face has the appearance of a flower, and the petal-styled shell usually protects its head like a helmet. When intruders are not around or when it's in a good mood, the petals on its head and both of its arms open up wide. It sees Palmon as its rival, and has a very prideful personality. In Digimon Adventure, Floramon is one of 's playmates, commonly found hanging around with Deramon, another of Puppetmon's henchmen. Like the other henchmen, she is unhappy about working for Puppetmon and agrees to help the DigiDestined get inside Puppetmon's mansion. }} February, 2017 . It has two wings and its body is clad in shining white cloth. As a being of perfected virtue like Angemon, its mission is to destroy evil. It is a warrior of justice which fights with its cherished "Holy Rod", which it holds in its right hand.Digimon Visual Dictionary: Pidmon The DigiCode on its ribbons reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. In Digimon World, Piddomon are wild Digimon found in Mt. Infinity. They rarely drop Sage Fruit when defeated. In Digimon World 2, Piddomon digivolves from ClearAgumon, and can digivolve further into either MagnaAngemon or Giromon depending on its DP. }} January, 2017 , short for , are mysterious lifeforms that were discovered in the Computer Network in 1997.Digimon Visual Dictionary They are central to the Digimon franchise. The word "Digimon" is typically invariable in the plural, though there are some cases where the term is pluralized as "Digimons". Digimon include almost all the creatures that reside within a called the "Digital World." There are many different species of Digimon, as well as unconfirmed and new generations of Digimon yet to be revealed. The rate of new Digimon species continuously increase as the Digital World expands each year. Digimon hatch from eggs called s|デジタマ|Degitama}}. They age via a process called "Digivolution" which changes their appearance and increases their physical powers. }} December, 2016 November, 2016 , orders the execution of a Puttimon. Elsewhere in the Zone, the Fusion Fighters arrive. Though seemingly peaceful, is distrustful of appearances and leaves to do his own investigating. Mikey accidentally falls off the side of the Sky Zone while wandering and is saved by , who warns them that all is not as it seems. attempts to join an orchestra and starts playing along, but a Piximon from the Sky Zone's Patrol Force tries to arrest him, first for disturbing the peace and then for assaulting an officer. and the come to Dondokomon's defence, when intervenes to ask Piximon for leniency. }} October, 2016 who serves as a major villain throughout several iterations of the Digimon Adventure continuity. He is dressed elegantly like a gentleman, and his looks and mannerisms are styled after a . In the Japanese version of the anime, he refers to himself using , a very formal . Myotismon enforces loyalty among his servants by inflicting torture upon them as punishment for the smallest signs of rebellion, and sadistically executes even his most loyal servants should they fail in their tasks, or simply cease to be of use to him. alone escapes relatively unscathed because of his loyalty and usefulness. Myotismon feeds on the fresh or deleted data of his victims, though he develops a taste for human blood during his stay in Odaiba, causing his victims to appear to have been afflicted with sudden . }} September, 2016 is a term used in the Digimon series. Digimon reside in the Earth's various electronic networks as well as in the Digital World. As they are essentially they can download additional data to themselves, which makes them stronger. If they download enough data, Digivolution is triggered. During Digivolution the Digimon's appearance and attributes change, and it becomes significantly stronger than it was before. The resultant form of the Digimon almost always has a different name than the previous. However, the Digimon's consciousness remains unchanged. If a Digimon does not absorb enough data needed to maintain the form, it will not be able to retain that form for long and revert to a lower level in a matter of time. }} August, 2016 are a group of four Mega-level Digimon created by Apocalymon who have banded together to conquer the Digital World. Byproducts of the chaos had inflicted on the in Digimon Adventure, the Dark Masters consisted of Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, and Puppetmon. Before the DigiDestined arrived in the Digital World, the Dark Masters had successfully managed to defeat and seal away the four Sovereigns. The Dark Masters began their reign of terror throughout the Digital World while the DigiDestined were fighting in the Real World. They reformed the Digital World into Spiral Mountain, with Piedmon's castle at the peak as their base of operations. }} July, 2016 are on summer vacation in the real world, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi discovers a virus on the internet infecting a . At the same time, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya is trying to apologize to Sora Takenouchi for getting her a hairclip for her birthday in an e-mail. Izzy arrives at Tai's house out of breath, telling Tai about the newly-hatched Digimon. Tai and Izzy use Tai's dad's computer and monitor the Digimon until Gennai appears in a transmission from the Digital World. He sends and to help stop the corrupted Digimon. They put up a good fight until warp digivolves to and defeats them. }} December, 2011 - June 2016 | |lit. "Guardian Knights"}} are a group of thirteen Mega-level Holy Knight Digimon that are the Digital World's sacred guardians, and are famed among Digimon as guardian deities of the Network. The group was founded by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, and serves Yggdrasill. Because the Royal Knights are placed in the highest ranks of Network Security, it is absolutely impossible to violate security in their presence. Based on a certain "Prophecy" handed down from the ancient Digital World, it is said that the Royal Knights will assemble at the time of the Digital World's greatest crisis. }} September, 2011 - November 2011 is the eighth Digimon movie, and aired on January 3, 2005, at 7:15 a.m. UTC+9/JST on the Fuji TV network, making it the first Digimon movie to be released as a television broadcast rather than as a theatrical film. Unlike the other Digimon films, Digital Monster X-Evolution was made entirely in CG. Furthermore, it is a stand-alone film, rather than a continuation of one of the Digimon anime series, although it is loosely based on the storyline of Digimon Chronicle, a series of mini-manga which accompanied the Digimon Pendulum X toy. }} January, 2011 - August 2011 is the third animated series based on the Digimon franchise, first broadcast in 2001. The story takes place initially in the "real world", a world much like ours where Digimon is just a franchise, composed of video games, a collectible card game, and a cartoon series. A group of 12-year-olds (10-year olds in the Japanese version), Takato, Henry and Rika (fans of the Digimon card game) meet their own Digimon friends and start to duel "bio-emerging" Digimon who cross the barrier between the information network and their world, synthesizing proteins and becoming real. Most of it set in the modern Tokyo ward of Shinjuku and only changes scenario to the Digital World for a short time. The tone of this season has many elements from head writer Chiaki J. Konaka's other works, especially Serial Experiments Lain, including a few aspects from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Thus, the series had a very dark tone in nature, much more so than its predecessors. The show's English dub had little editing compared to previous seasons. }} December, 2010 November, 2010 October, 2010 are a group of Demon Lord Digimon who each represent one of the Seven Deadly Sins. This group is also known as the "Mao" in Digimon World Data Squad, which simply means "Demon Lords" in Japanese, though pronounced as one syllable instead of two. They are based on various demons from within Judeo-Christian mythology, a reference to Peter Binsfeld's classification of demons, most notably Paradise Lost by John Milton and Clavicula Solomonis Regis, an anonymous 17th-century grimoire. There are also three "Super Demon Lords" who are closely related to the group. These Digimon are based on the Beasts of Revelation, and evolve from the Seven Great Demon Lords. The data of Digimon consigned to oblivion by the Seven Great Demon Lords is not reincarnated, but is sent to the center of the Dark Area, and becomes the flesh and blood of the Demon Lords. Although members of this group, as well as characters of the same species, have appeared individually as antagonists throughout the Digimon franchise, there are only a few occasions in which they appear as a whole. In Digimon Savers, the villain Belphemon is mentioned as one of their number, and they serve as the main villains of Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World DS. }} September, 2010 August, 2010 , known as the Four Harmonious Ones in the Digimon Adventure series, are a group of four Mega-level Holy Beast Digimon that are derived from the Japanese myth of the Four Guardian Spirits of Kyoto, itself derived from the Chinese myth of the Four Symbols. Like the Guardian Spirits, they represent and rule over the cardinal points of the compass — Ebonwumon for the north, Zhuqiaomon for the south, Azulongmon for the east, and Baihumon for the west. There is also a fifth member, Fanglongmon, who represents the center of the compass and acts as the "God" of the Digital World. The Sovereigns have reigned over the Digital World and protected it since the age of myth, and they have become legendary beings which are extremely difficult to track down. They are powerful to the point that ordinary Mega Digimon are unable to compete with them, so they have become the highest authorities of the Digital World, said to in fact be gods due to their extreme power. }} July, 2010